Slugterra
Slugterra to podziemna kraina, która znajduje się około 100 mil (około 160 kilometrów) pod powierzchnią ziemi. Jej głównymi (lecz nie jedynymi) mieszkańcami są Śluzaki, które są także odpowiedzialne za żywotność owej krainy. thumb|Prawdopodobna mapa slugterry Mieszkańcy * Śluzaki * Klan Cieni * Trolle * Molenoidy * Ludzie * Duchy * Cyklopi * Skrzelaki * mutanty Fauna Najprawdopodobniej fauna jest taka sama, bądź zbliżona do tej występującej na powierzchni, gdyż mieszkańcy Slugterry muszą zaopatrywać się w pożywienie - mięso, które można pozyskać tylko z hodowli zwierząt. W odcinku Odpływ wspominano o rekinach, więc oznaczać to może, że dzika zwierzyna również jest taka sama jak na powierzchni. Flora Roślinność w Slugterze to przede wszystkim różnorakie (i niekiedy olbrzymie) grzyby imitujące drzewa. Są również trawy i wiele innych, nieznanych z nazwy, roślin. Nie wiadomo jednakże, czy organizmy wykazujące np. podobieństwo do naszych warzyw czy zbóż noszą te same nazwy i figurują w jadłospisie mieszkańców Slugterry, choć wiele na to wskazuje. Istnieje jednak jeszcze kwestia słońca, które nie może świecić pod ziemią, a jak powszechnie wiadomo, słońce jest czynnikiem, który pozwala roślinom przeprowadzać fotosyntezę, by utrzymać stężenie tlenu, sprzyjające życiu. Kwestie te jednak nie zostały poruszone przez twórców serialu. Technika Slugterra jest miejscem bardzo dobrze rozwiniętym technicznie. Występują tutaj pociągi, telewizory i wszelka znana nam elektronika. Z wyjątkiem położenia i następstw z tym związanymi świat ten jest łudząco podobny do naszego, czego dowodzi między innymi Kino typu Drive-in, przemysł filmowy, pizzerie czy wielka sieć łącząca urządzenia nazywana Slugnetem, gdzie tak jak w realnym świecie - można wrzucać filmy czy zamieszczać inne treści o czym mowa była w odcinku Śnieżkotaniec. Slugterra a Powierzchnia Nie jest wiadomo, jak dwóm światom - Slugterze i nieporównywalnie większej Powierzchni udało przez wiele lat funkcjonować bez wiedzy o tym drugim. Nie jest wiadomo skąd początek wzięła Slugterra, lecz biorąc pod uwagę jej poziom techniki, oraz występowanie ludzi, można przypuszczać, że pierwsi ludzie w Slugterze pochodzą z Powierzchni, ale tajemnica o istnieniu Płonącego Świata została zatarta i przeniesiona między legendy opowiadane dzieciom dla bezpieczeństwa obu miejsc. Groty Groty są to poszczególne miejsca w których skupia się większa liczba mieszkańców tworząc miasta/osiedla. Każda Grota posiada własną, unikalną faunę i florę. Znane są między innymi: * Jaskinia Dziesiątkowa - jest to dosłownie centrum i wręcz newralgiczny ośrodek Slugterry, gdy on obumrze, reszta też. * Śmierciogłębia - sieć tuneli pod Slugterrą, skąd Blakk czerpał mroczną wodę. Dawniej była tam kopalnia złota. * Cicha Trawa - niewielkie miasto położone na terenach zasiedlenia Granatników, panuje w nim cisza. * Śnieżkotaniec - grota znajdująca się przy lodowcu, gdzie organizuje się (ze względu na ścianę lodu) seanse kinowe typu Drive-in (tylko że role samochodów pełnią mecha-bestie). * Magmowe Pieczary - grota znajdująca się na terenie aktywnym wulkanicznie. * Jaskinia czasu - jaskinia klimatem i fauną upodobniona do czasów prehistorycznych. Uwięziony tutaj jest Blite. * Jaskinia Złomowiska - jaskinia pokryta ogromnym złomowiskiem, rezyduje tutaj Scrap Force. * Jaskinia Odpływu - jaskinia, do której odprowadzane są ścieki z całej Slugterry. Ma bogaty, podwodny świat. * Jaskinia Futuria - jaskinia, w której anukowcy prowadzą zaawansowane eksperymenty finansowane przez elitę Slguterry. * Grota Dojanko - jaskinia o chińskim klimacie (architektura i roślinność). Mieszkała tutaj Shanai. * Kryształowe Jaskinie - jaskinie pełne kryształów, zamieszkiwane przez Kryształowe Robaki i niezwykle rzadkie Kryształki. Shane thumb|112px|Znak rozpoznawczy każdego Shana → artykuł Shane Jest to osoba (lub grupa ludzi) która pełni rolę strażnika/szeryfa Slugterry. Jednym z dodatkowych zadań jest ochrona świata podziemnego przed światem zewnętrznym i vice-versa. Nie jest jaśnie wyjaśnione czy Shane jest pozycją dziedziczoną z ojca na syna czy też polega na wyborze następcy przez poprzednika, ani czy kobiety mogą otrzymać ów tytuł. Jednak z listu Willa do swojego syna można wnioskować, że Shane'ami zostają jedynie osoby "z powierzchni". Znakiem rozpoznawczym każdego Shane'a (lub osób związanych z tym tytułem) jest złota gwiazda złożona z liter ST. Osoba taka jest popularna i bardzo szanowana praktycznie w całej krainie. Ciekawostki * Nazwa krainy - Slugterra - jest połączeniem dwóch słów: Slug ( śluzak) i Terra (z łacińskiego ziemia). * Niektóre elementy np. gigantyczne grzyby, jak i sam koncept podziemnego świata może być zaczerpnięty z książki Juliusza Verne "Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi". * Najprawdopodobniej śluzaki Fandango mają największy wkład w utrzymaniu Slugterry w homeostazie, dzięki największym pokładom śluzaczej energii. * W odcinku Odpływ wspomniano o rekinach, co może świadczyć o podobieństwie fauny do tej na powierzchni. * Pod Slugterrą są "Głębokie Jaskinie" z których pochodzi Mroczna Woda. Najwyżej położona z nich to Jaskinia Śmierciogłębi. Slugterra Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Slugterra Kategoria:Shane Kategoria:Fauna Kategoria:Flora Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Technika Kategoria:Jaskinie Kategoria:Gry